Meilin Li
Meilin Li is a main supporting character in the manga/anime Cardcaptor Sakura as well as in New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura. Growing up along side cousin Li, Syaoran, she is also from the infamous Li Clan in Hong Kong. Although her role in the clan is practically non-existent in comparison to her cousin, because she has no magical powers. APPEARANCE She has long jet black hair and redish, amber eyes. She often wears her hair in pigtails. She is said to resemble Li Shulin. PERSONALITY She is usually short-tempered and hot-headed. She shows great belief in Syaoran's abilities.She is very strong and skilled at martial arts. She was trained by the Great Elder and Syaoran's battle partner. ABILITIES Having been trained in matrial arts along Syaoran her whole life, Meilin is equally as skilled in martial arts as her cousin. However, she is one of the rare Li's with no magical powers. As a result, the clan does not see her worth and leaves her in the sidelines virtually ignoring her. To compensate for her lack of magicial powers, she trained harder then anyone else to rival even her cousin's martial art abilities to prove that she can be of use. Although, her hardwork has so far hasn't been noticed. Regardless, Meilin does what she is supposed to as a member of the Li Clan and waits for the day she can step up and show her worth. Meilin is very skilled in combat, shown in Chapter 69, when she uses twin blades. RELATIONSHIPS Syaoran Li Syaoran is her favorite cousin and she has always believed in him and supported him. At first, Meilin didn't understand her aloof and introverted cousin. However, ever since Syaoran saved her little bird, she understood that while her cousin may be quiet, he has a kind heart. As a result, she became quite attached to him and developed some feelings for him. She requested that as long as Syaoran doesn't find someone he likes more than her, she would be his bride. While Syaoran didn't officially answered her yes to this arrangement, he did allow her to go through with it, causing the two to have a quiet engagement. She would, however, later have to break it off because Syaoran did find someone else he loved. Although she was hurt and disappointed that Syaoran fell in love with Sakura, she understands and sees how compatible they are and supports the two of them. 'Tomoyo Daidouji' At first, Meilin completely ignored Tomoyo as she placed all her time and attention on Syaoran. As time went on, Meilin let go of Syaoran and became good friends with Tomoyo. After going to her place for comfort when Syaoran told her he fell in love with Sakura, they became close friends. As Meilin and Tomoyo became avid supporters of Syaoran and Sakura, Tomoyo becomes her partner in crime in getting those two together. 'Kinomoto, Sakura' At the beginning, Meilin did not like Sakura very much, for different reasons. Meilin considered Sakura as her rival, because she knew Sakura would end up with Syaoran. However, she was unable to hate Sakura because of her kindness. They eventually became best friends. 'Kai Mizuki' In the New Trials, her relationship with Kai is bumpy at first because he kidnapped her. Later on, she starts to feel compassion and empathy for him Trivia *Her birthday date is March 25. *Her blood type is B. *She enjoys martial arts and cooking. *In the anime, her favorite subjects are music and PE. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite flower is the lotus. Category:Character Category:Female Character